


I Punched Asher

by iwouldsaybye



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Asher Is Rude, Connor Is A Domestic Sweetheart, Connor So Totally Does Boyfriends, Laurel And Wes Ship Coliver, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldsaybye/pseuds/iwouldsaybye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor punches Asher in the face, but Asher should be thanking him. He always did want to be right.</p>
<p>Oliver, of course, was a bit concerned and confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Punched Asher

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own How To Get Away With Murder.
> 
> Canon AU after Connor's pit stop from his jog.

“Why don’t we do something normal for once? That is not sex. Like have breakfast, or do the crosswords, or whatever it is that actual couples do.”

Olivers words echo in Connor’s mind as he sat with his classmates, working on the latest case they were assigned.

“Connor. Connor? Connor!”

Connor’s head snaps up at his name being called, and his eyes are met with the gaze of the four other students in the room.

“What?”

Laurel looks concerned, “Are you okay? We’ve been calling your name for quite some time now.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just tired. What is it?”

Asher smirks, “Up too late with your boyfriend? I’m surprised he’s lasted so long. Seems like sort of a dead weight.”

Boyfriend. Actual couples. Oliver.

Connor feels his mood change, and before he can think of what he’s doing, he walks over to Asher, and punches him in the jaw.

“Oh my God, Connor!” 

He hears Michaela yell, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. 

“Don’t ever talk about Oliver, or they’ll be defending me in your murder case.”

Connor stalks out of the room, and into the hallway, dialing the phone.

When Oliver picks up, Connor blurts out, “I hate Olive Garden.”

He hears Oliver respond, “Uhm, okay. Connor, what did you call for?”

“My favorite color is green. I don’t like The Sound Of Music, and I can’t stand when dog hair gets everywhere. So if you want a dog, it can’t shed. I stick with deadlines, and I’m a bit of a workaholic, so you’ll have to tolerate that.”

“Connor, what are you saying?”  
“I want to do the things that actual couples do with you. If that’s still what you want.”

“Is this your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Over the phone?”

“I just punched Asher in the face, and every person in that room is listening to my side of this phone call, but I’m asking you over the phone because I couldn’t wait until I saw you.”

“I can’t tell if I should be concerned or not.”

“Please don’t be concerned. And since we’re a couple now, can you please come by? And bring food because I’m starving, and then I can drive you back to my apartment, and you can spend the night.”

“I never said yes, Connor.”

“I just assumed.”

“You know what they say about people who assume things.”

“But I am right.”

“You’re right. I’ll be there in ten.”

“See you, Ollie.”

He heard a laugh on the other end of the receiver, “Bye, Connor.”

Connor takes a breath and goes back into the room to sit with the group. Laurel and Wes look like they’re about to puke kittens and rainbows. Michaela looks amused, and Asher, not so amused.

“What the hell, Connor?” Asher asks.

“You called Oliver my boyfriend. I was making you right. You’re welcome.”

Asher narrows his eyes at Connor’s smirk, but lets the conversation drop.

Connor Walsh’s boyfriend is going to be there soon.


End file.
